


Teddy Daddy Lollypop

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: Underage我不想写年龄，全员婊子罢了。拔杯+一点龙杯。一点也不甜的糖爹。
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Teddy Daddy Lollypop

🧸  
威尔从很小的时候开始就是个早熟的坏胚。  
他发现自己周围的小孩都是白痴。这并不是他觉得自己比这些小孩聪明，或者是有什么过人的本领，而是他发现只有他明白大人在想什么。  
圣诞节的时候，扮成圣诞老人的校长会带着慈祥的笑容摸着他们每个人的头顶，亲切地说着新年快乐，再发给他们一些好吃的糖果。之后在集体留影的时候，圣诞老人会笑着对他说，威尔，过来坐到我的腿上。  
威尔知道大人在想什么。  
他的屁股贴在男人的大腿上，隔着一层薄薄的布料，那双恶心的大手把他的皮肤烧得灼热而溃烂。有时候男人会亲吻他的侧脸，把那些恶臭的口水留在他干净的脸蛋上。  
但是威尔不会告诉任何人。  
他知道自己还没有发育成熟的身体是最好的诱捕器，那些柔软的皮肤和细瘦的四肢是成年人眼中可食的甜点。  
他晃了晃小脑袋，栗色的卷发也像是漂浮的蝴蝶招摇地飞舞着。他假装自己的脑袋瓜是个空空如也的玻璃水晶，里满装满彩色的小熊软糖。他会睁着蓝色的漂亮眼睛，无视所有的下流欲望和别有用心的抚摸。有时候模仿着女孩子的样子挽着男人的手臂，有时候趴在大人的腿上撒娇，这种时候他通常都能得到他想要的东西，什么过分的要求都能被满足。  
所有的男人都想亲吻他多汁的嘴唇。  
即使如此——他自认为自己是个聪明的小混蛋，他仍然搞不懂他的父亲——汉尼拔·莱克特，这个州公认的最好的心理医生。  
威尔没有母亲。  
在小时候他会偶尔困惑一下这个问题，但是随着年龄的增长，他发现他的家庭中不需要女人。  
他只想和汉尼拔生活在一起。  
他爱他。而随着这些情绪发酵的感情，还有不成熟的、偏执的占有欲。  
威尔热衷于在汉尼拔的书房里玩耍，他会把那些贵重的书本故意抛到地上，在书桌上踩上泥巴脚印，围着办公的男人在他耳边撒娇。  
他喜欢看男人不悦地皱眉，眯着眼睛看他胡闹，然后从那张漂亮巨大的古典书桌抽屉里拿出一只棒棒糖。  
男人总是细心地剥开包装，裸露出那颗小巧又精致的糖果，喂到威尔的唇边，看着自己的男孩把它含进嘴里，口腔里的舌头会变得湿润而甜美。  
那是独属于威尔的抽屉，里面装满了五颜六色包装纸的糖果——那是威尔的领地。  
威尔会为男人对他的纵容而沾沾自喜，他得意忘形地表演着恶作剧，直到夜晚在汉尼拔的门后看到那场下流的成人戏码。  
那道细窄的门缝里透出昏黄的灯光，在他瘦小的身体上劈开狰狞的裂缝——他看到那个女人搂着汉尼拔的脖子，亲吻着对方的嘴唇和胸膛，那双漂亮的长腿勾着男人的腰，偎在男人的怀里被操得像只交媾的母狗，濒死淫叫着。  
嘴唇被牙齿咬出深红色的血痕，指甲嵌入柔软的掌心，威尔在那里站了很久，直到男人射精，从女人的身体抽出半勃的性器，摘掉那层湿答答的避孕套，随意丢进垃圾桶里。  
威尔很生气，即使过了一夜也依然愤怒，而代价是漂亮的眼睛底下多了两个明显的黑眼圈。  
以至于去上学的时候周围的白痴都害怕得躲着他，除了弗朗西斯·多拉德。  
那是个很独特的男孩，他很不合群，也不喜欢说话，威尔经常怀疑他是个哑巴。  
不过，偶尔他会把这个男孩和那些绮丽的幻想稍稍重合那么一小会儿。  
于是在放学的时候，他主动问男孩，愿不愿意在周日去他家玩。  
一开始那个男孩并不理他，但是威尔懂得如何让人为难，尤其是雄性。  
于是他蹲在对方的桌子前，眨着眼睛，说出那个拥有神奇魔力的单词——“求求你了”。  
然后所有事都会得到解决。  
放学后来接威尔的男人并没有出现，而是昨天那个躺在他父亲怀里的女人。  
“你好，宝贝，”女人挽着耳边的头发，面色有些困扰，却笑得很甜美，“你爸爸很忙，拜托我来接你回家。”  
威尔没有发脾气，甚至没有不高兴的情绪，除了那两道有些过于沉重的黑眼圈，他仍然是个无忧无虑地漂亮男孩。  
“谢谢，我们走吧。”

很多天后，有人按响了莱克特家的门铃。  
直到打开大门看到那张面无表情的脸，威尔才想起来很久之前他约了弗朗西斯到家里来做客。  
于是他摆出热情的样子，招待了他人生中的第一个客人。  
“父亲去买酒了，他回来就会做晚饭……我爸爸做饭很好吃。”威尔歪着头想了一会儿，“我们来看电影吧。”  
威尔的房间里有很多泰迪熊，它们占据了整整一个角落，这样的兴趣有点奇怪，但如果是发生在威尔身上，也并不会很突兀。  
弗朗西斯盯着那个角落看了很久，什么也没有说。  
威尔随意找了一部爱情电影，在黑暗的卧室里打开投影，惨白的幕布上亮起了橙黄色的片名。  
威尔挤在男孩的旁边，仿佛沙发上除了弗朗西斯的屁股周围再也没有其他安全的地方。况且，对方也没有提出异议，威尔更加心安理得。  
电影里的主角们开始亲吻，他们的双手在彼此的身体上摩挲着，卧室里充斥着模糊的水声和粗重的呼吸声。  
“我觉得，我们可以试试。”  
弗朗西斯听到威尔说出这样的话语其实并不感到意外，甚至觉得这个婊子终于开口说出了他的目的。  
威尔骑在发育得很结实的大腿上，吻住对方有些干涩嘴唇，他享受着男孩青涩的反应，探出舌头舔了一下对方英挺的鼻尖。  
然后他被猝不及防地掐住了脖子，对方凶狠地咬住他的嘴唇，把未成年之间的试探变成了一场单方面的惩罚。  
更糟糕的是，威尔知道对方勃起了，他顾不上那隔着布料顶在臀缝里的鸡巴，因为他连呼吸都有些困难，虽然他并不讨厌这种感觉。  
但是，最糟糕的是，他的父亲难得没有敲门就打开了卧室的门。  
于是当汉尼拔打开威尔的卧室，他的甜心没有像平时跑过来扑进他的怀里，而是骑在别人的鸡巴上被吻得窒息。  
“你好。”  
汉尼拔的言行过于礼貌，他在这场尴尬的闹剧里找到了微妙的平衡，甚至平静得十分诡异。  
“威尔，带你的朋友一起下楼用餐。”  
汉尼拔说完便合上了门，只留下身后的脚步声顺着门缝溜回黑暗的房间里。  
“操。”  
男孩还没有变声，即使在骂脏话也像是在撒娇。  
威尔在餐桌上变得心不在焉，那些色泽漂亮的肉块在他的眼中变成无趣的尸体，他提不起一丝食欲。  
失望淹没了他，以至于他没有意识到这对于汉尼拔来说无异于羞辱。  
三个人都没有说话，安静得像一场严肃的追悼会，连餐具都变成了银色的棺材。  
直到威尔不小心将食物弄到了地上。  
它掉到了汉尼拔的脚边，那美味的汤汁甚至淋到了皮革上，变成了灾难般的污渍。  
“威尔。”  
威尔的额头冒出了冷汗，他的心脏已经停止了呼吸并向死亡一路狂奔。  
他的眼睛死死盯着盘子里的罗勒叶，没用的，他知道这次无法晃晃漂亮的脑袋瓜就能求得男人的原谅，他在心里告诫自己不要表现得更愚蠢，因为男人会杀了他。  
“清理干净。”  
男人的声音里没有一丝怒意。  
但威尔凭借本能——是的，珍贵的本能——屈服于对方的话语。  
他放下了刀叉，动作缓慢而慎重，它们与桌子接触的时候甚至没来得及发出任何呻吟声。  
他没有抬头，但他知道两个男人都在注视着他的一举一动。  
威尔站起身，走到汉尼拔的身边，缓缓跪下，匍匐在餐桌之下。  
他跪得自然又优雅，翘着后臀，裸露出脆弱的后脖颈，没有奴意，反而流露着微妙的情色。  
威尔的视线很低，他只能看到两双脚和绣着复杂花纹的地毯，上面还躺着安静的肉块。  
男孩闭着眼睛吞下了它，吞咽的声音并不大，但所有人都听到了。  
他跪在男人面前，舔舐着皮鞋上的污渍，直到上面除了他的唾液再也没有其他不得体的污物。  
他直起上半身，像条小狗一样躺在男人的大腿上委屈地流泪，直到汉尼拔的手穿过他的发丝，揉了揉他的耳垂。

当然那之后弗朗西斯再也没来过他家，那是他人生中的最后一个客人。

👔  
“爸爸，好痛。”  
威尔的手捂着自己的侧脸，他有些苦恼地歪着脑袋，坐到男人的腿上，躲进他觊觎已久的臂弯。  
即使对面坐着一个陌生女人，即使他的父亲似乎还在工作中。  
但他不在乎。  
“威尔，这很失礼。”汉尼拔嘴上说着责备的语气，却没有阻止男孩的动作，任凭那颗棕色的脑袋在自己的肩膀上磨蹭着。  
“牙很痛。”  
“张嘴。”  
男孩乖巧地张开嘴巴，他的舌头在空气中不安地扭动着，挤破了牙齿边一两个小气泡，像是想要藏到喉咙深处般羞涩。  
汉尼拔捏着男孩的下巴看了看，然后伸出两根手指，撬开无力抵抗的牙齿，与那条柔软的舌头纠缠了一会儿，才绕到下面的槽牙上。指腹在那颗有些变黑的牙齿上摩挲了一会儿，直到威尔的嘴角漫出潮湿的口水。  
汉尼拔缓慢地抽出手指，上面沾着两条银色的细丝，连接着男孩小巧的舌尖。  
于是他把那些唾液蹭到男孩的唇边，命令他一并吞入腹中。  
“我们要去看牙医了，抱歉。”  
汉尼拔对女人客气地点头，转身牵起威尔的手，他的步子走得并不快，却毫不犹豫。  
威尔的右手牵着汉尼拔仍然潮湿的手，回头对女人说了声再见，乖巧的声音和恶毒的笑脸。  
那个女人并不是病患，而是汉尼拔的旧识，但这并不代表她和男人的关系是平等的，所以当她目睹了这对父子之间全部的互动，选择安静地闭嘴，一句话也不敢说。

🍭  
“我要告诉你一个秘密。”  
威尔坐在书桌上摇晃着双脚，摸了摸男人的下巴，“我爱你，爸爸。”  
汉尼拔眯着眼睛笑，他像一个合格的父亲回应着孩子的表白：“谢谢。”  
威尔用双手捂住男人的嘴巴，望着那双盛满笑意的眼睛，有些恼怒地说：“我还没有说完。”  
“我爱你，我爱你的大手抚摸着我的脸颊，我的嘴唇……我想被你亲吻，被你像女人一样搂在怀里，被可怕的东西操弄——！”  
那双紫褐色的眼睛里徒留浓稠的恶意，如果威尔拿开双手，他会发现男人仍然在笑。  
汉尼拔温柔地捏住威尔的手腕，他拨开钳制住嘴巴的双手，然后用力把它们扭到主人的身后。  
威尔被粗暴的力量压在书桌上，他的后脑狠狠磕在了坚硬的木头板上，逼出了疼痛的泪水。男孩年轻的脸蛋儿过于美好，连扭曲的痛苦也会让人心生邪念。  
汉尼拔吻着男孩的喉结，撕咬那片脆弱的皮肤，他感受着男孩兴奋地夹着双腿，膝盖蹭到他已经勃起的生殖器。  
他纵情品尝着年轻漂亮的肉体，吻着艳红的嘴唇和顺从的眉眼，他知道如果他想，这个男孩什么都愿意给他。  
“可是我并不爱你。”  
威尔睁开眼睛，他的父亲在两个人纠缠的呼吸间这样回复他。  
汉尼拔毫无留恋地放开了他，用手指梳了几下灰金色的头发，重新坐回舒适宽敞的椅子里，难得地，点了一根香烟。  
“我可以像情人一样抚摸你的身体，亲吻你，甚至把你操得像女人一样哭泣。但是我并不爱你。”  
汉尼拔抖落了手中的烟灰，笑得从容体面，只有几颗凌乱的扣子提醒了威尔的不堪。  
这个男人的年纪并不小，但时光在他身上刻下的痕迹与那独特的灵魂相比不值一提，你可以从他的眼睛的深渊中看到学识和修养凝结出的可贵之处，而他骨子里的傲慢和优雅又如此让人着迷。这样的男人说他并不爱你。  
“可是爸爸…”泪水如晨露模糊了那除去供人赞赏外一无是处的面容，威尔撑着身体虚弱地呜咽着，“可是，我们之间不会有其他人的对吗？那些女人会骗走你吗？爸爸会永远陪着我吗？”  
“收起你虚伪的眼泪，威尔。”  
噢他妈的，这个男人真是该死的讨厌。  
男孩停止了啜泣，他的脸颊因为激动而红润，泪水还残留在漂亮的脸蛋上，像冬天透明的雪痕，尽管他的眼神也如冬雪般冷漠。  
“爸爸。”  
一瞬间，男孩的脸上散发出不属于孩童的复杂又污秽的情绪，但很快，他又恢复了往昔动人的痴笑。  
“没关系，那些人都会变成泰迪熊肚子里的乖宝宝。”  
男孩跪在汉尼拔的腿边，手中抚摸着西装布料舒适的触感。  
“我爱你，爸爸。”  
“威尔，我希望你能学会成为一个真正有魅力的人，你应该有得体的礼仪和值得称赞的涵养，而不是靠着你这副暂且年轻漂亮的皮囊。”  
男人总是对男孩的小聪明视而不见，连话语也令人难堪。  
但是威尔喜欢，他喜欢男人的羞辱和有力的巴掌，他爱那粗粝的疼痛带来的莫大快感。  
骗子。  
威尔从那两条粗壮有力的双腿之间滑进去，鼻子埋进男人的胯间，侧脸紧贴着勃起的性器，他用力呼吸着属于成年男性的味道，呼出的潮气弄湿了布料，他还未成熟的面容上泛起了超越他年龄的艳情。  
威尔脸上染着恶毒的笑容嘲笑着眼前的男人，他的情绪过于明显，以至于让一贯甜蜜的笑容变得十分扭曲。  
他熟练地解开男人的皮带和裤子，像个头牌妓女，欢愉着吞入那根对于他来说过于粗大的阴茎。  
它顶住威尔的喉咙，遏住他的呼吸，让他甚至没办法吞下自己的唾液。他爽得几乎呕吐，毫无顾忌地在男人面前袒露被欲望控制的丑态。  
他渴望男人的抚摸，渴望那狰狞的性器操弄他的肉穴，渴望喊着父亲的名字达到高潮。  
那只大手毫不留情地揪住他的头发，对方粗暴的动作里夹杂着几句哄诱的话语，让他在几近窒息的口交中吞下男人的精液。  
年轻的面容上浮现出缺氧的潮红，红肿的嘴唇上还沾着乳色的秽物，威尔流露着沉迷于肉欲的痴态。  
男人从抽屉里拿出了棒棒糖，慢慢剥开那层蓝绿色的包装纸，然后将那颗红宝石般的糖果缓缓塞入威尔微张的唇齿中。  
于是男孩把那些腥涩的精液和甜水一起吞入胃里，在他早熟的肉体中发酵成梅子味的甜酒。  
“谢谢爸爸。”  
威尔亲吻着男人的拇指，头颅躺在温暖的掌心，仰望着男人的脸。  
“如果有一天我不再是男孩，你也会留在我身边吗？”  
他把对母亲的幻想和对父亲的渴望全部寄托在这个残忍阴暗的男人身上，那份纯情在过早萌芽的情欲中腐烂，最后成为艳绝的悲剧呈上男人的餐桌。  
最终，他会成为父亲的女人。  
“你这个小婊子根本不在乎我爱不爱你，你只想占有我，把我永远拴在你的世界里。”  
“我也要告诉你一个秘密，”魔鬼的手心贴在男孩的小腹上，男人英俊的脸上泛起纵欲过后的餍足，他的性感沉淀在那份骨子里的冷漠和优雅中，“宝贝，那些人都在你的肚子里。”

—————————————————  
梅森躺在舒适的沙发椅上，他絮叨着那些无数次脑海中浮现的话语：“我的人生本该是像皇帝那样，是的！皇帝那样，或许这个比喻听起来有些傲慢，但是如果你听进去我的故事，你会理解我的，莱克特医生……”  
“请等一下，今天的治疗结束了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我要接儿子放学了。抱歉。”汉尼拔起身整理了一下西装上的褶皱，走了几步，贴心地扭开了大门立在一边等待。  
“孩子的母亲呢？？？”  
“如你所见，这个家庭中没有女人。”  
“我花了这么多钱买下这短短的两个小时——”  
“我也不缺钱。”  
梅森与汉尼拔安静地对视了几秒钟。

“Fine.”


End file.
